miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are used as a means of transportation for players, as well as a means of item storage. All Vehicles need the required parts and gas to operate. Vehicle Types * Armored Truck * Beetle * Dune Buggy * Pickup Truck * Fishing Boat * Jetski * Party Bus * Quadbike * Sedan * SUV * Towcar (Baggage Cart) * Tractor * Truck (5-ton) * Truck (Semi) File:Atv.jpg|ATV Seats: 2 Acceleration: 4/4 Top Speed: 3/4 Torque: 4/4 File:Cart.jpg|Baggage Cart Seats: 3 Acceleration: 2/4 Top speed: 2/4 Torque: 3/4 File:Truck.jpg|Pick-Up Truck Seats: 5 Acceleration: 3/4 Top speed: 4/4 Torque: 2/4 File:Tractor.jpg|Tractor Seats: 1 Acceleration: 1/4 Top speed: 1/4 Torque: 1/4 File:Motorboat.jpg|Motorboat Seats: 4 Acceleration: 0.5/4 Top speed: 0.5/4 Torque: N/A File:5tontruck.jpg|5-ton Truck Seats: 10 Acceleration: 2.5/4 Top speed: 3/4 Torque: N/A 20160814073656_1.jpg|Bicycle Seats: 1 Acceleration: 1.5/4 Top speed: 1/4 Torque: N/A sedan.PNG|Vehicle Sedan automobile car 20170709123153_1.jpg|Taxi - Ill let old mate fill it in, its not as fast as a cop car just the same as a basic sedan File:Jetskii.jpg|Jet-Ski Seats: 2 Acceleration: N/A Top speed: N/A Torque: N/A File:Semi.jpg|Semi-Truck Seats: 2 Acceleration: N/A Top speed: N/A Torque: N/A Vehicle Discovery Occasionally, the player may encounter a Vehicle that is missing wheels and/or other components while exploring the game world. Accessing the player inventory while near the Vehicle will open a Vehicle status window next to the player inventory pane. The Vehicle status window will show all components that are currently installed on the Vehicle as well as any items that are in the vehicle's storage. To repair the Vehicle so that the engine will start the player must add at a minimum 1 each of Spark Plugs, Drive Belt, Battery, Diesel Fuel, and Oil. Note that Diesel Fuel and Oil levels slowly decay over time even if the Vehicle is stationary and turned off. For this reason it is sometimes the case that abandoned Vehicles have 0% Diesel Fuel and Oil but otherwise have most other components required to function. To increase the speed of wheeled Vehicles the player must additionally add up to 4 wheels. A wheeled Vehicle without tires will barely move. Vehicles respawn if they have not been accessed in some time, or if destroyed. Vehicle Repair A Vehicle will sustain damage due to collisions with stationary objects, and damages due to melee weapons or firearms. A Lug Wrench can repair Vehicle body damage. If the Vehicle sustains major damage, is flipped on its roof (or is otherwise incapacitated) then the engine compartment will catch on fire; shortly thereafter it will explode with deadly consequences. Dipping a car into water, while hard to do, can remove the fire and fix the car, allowing you to continue driving, as long as the health is above 0. Refueling Vehicles may already be found with some parts in place. Each Fuel Can adds 25% fuel for the Baggage Cart and Pick-Up Truck, 35% fuel for the Tractor, and 50% fuel for the ATV. Each oil bottle adds 20% oil for the Baggage Cart, Pickup-Up Truck and Tractor, while the ATV receives 25%. Hence, the ATV is the most efficient. There is also a 5-ton Truck. As of update 50, Oil and diesel are now burned properly, and should be kept at high levels if possible. Carjacking and Theft Vehicles do not require keys, so there is no player ownership of vehicles. Consequently, another player can steal a Vehicle at any time and/or ransack the Vehicle inventory. A player can attempt to avoid outright carjacking by removing components that allow the engine to start and/or hiding the Vehicle out of plain sight; however this does not prevent ransacking due to discovery by other players. Vehicle Amount There are fixed Vehicle amounts on each server. * Armored Truck (Army): 1 * Armored Truck (Police): 1 * Dune Buggy: 2 * Pickup Truck: 3 * Fishing Boat: 3 * Party Bus: 2 * Quadbike: 5 * Sedan: 4 * Sedan (Police): 2 * Sedan (Taxi): 2 * SUV: 2 * Towcar (Baggage Cart): 2 * Tractor: 2 * Truck (5ton): 2 * Truck (semi): 2 Vehicle Despawn Timers * Armored Truck (Army): 48 hours * Armored Truck (Police): 48 hours * Dune Buggy: 48 hours * Pickup Truck: 48 hours * Fishing Boat: 48 hours * Jetski: 6 hours * Party Bus: 72 hours * Quadbike: 6 hours * Sedan: 48 hours * Sedan (Police): 48 hours * Sedan (Taxi): 48 hours * SUV: 48 hours * Towcar (Baggage Cart): 48 hours * Tractor: 6 hours * Truck (5ton): 72 hours * Truck (semi): 72 hours Category:Browse Category:Reference Category:Game Mechanics